Exetior (Sonic.exe Nightmare Version)
Exetior is the main antagonist in Sonic.exe Nightmare Beginning and its sequel, Sally.exe Continued Nightmare - Eye of Three, included the NB remake. Backstory He is an archdemon who escaped from hell due to constant outbursts of the Master Emerald and has taken refuge inside the body of Sonic The Hedgehog. He was used to be one of the Highests and participated in creating life on Mobius, but was then was imprisoned due to his complicated relationship with the other Highests and his opinion on the world. Until thousands of years later when the Master Emerald started to cause violent energy outbursts and he was able to escape his prison. Appereance True Form Exetior's prototype appearance in the original Nightmare Beginning is a dark ghostly figure that has red eyes, similar to an evil spirit. However, it was updated to a tall demon covered in black and red with a large, gaping eye in the center of his face. Sonic disguise He looks exactly like the original Sonic, but with a darker blue fur and black eyes with light red dots. His eyes were bleeding in Nightmare Beginning, but they stopped bleeding in Continued Nightmare. Personality In Nightmare Beginning, it is seen that Exetior is ruthless and sadistic. He wants to obtain souls to get stronger. However, this changes in the remake. In Continued Nightmare - Eye of Three, more of his character is shown, as it is shown that he is actually more caring and affectionate than people think. He has a grudge against the Highests and wants to defend Mobius from them seemingly to let the inhabitants be safe. In-Game Story Sonic.exe Nightmare Beginning Due to Sonic having a strong will, he goes to hunt Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman to get full control over Sonic's body, because Creep told him the way to destroy Sonic's hope. Depending on the game's ending the player achieves, Exetior will die or not. In the canon ending, Tails and Knuckles' souls tells Sonic to be strong and not to give up, so Exetior has to go after Amy, Cream and Sally to completely destroy Sonic's sanity. Sally.exe Continued Nightmare - Eye of Three He goes after Amy, Cream, and Sally after killing the other ones, so Tails.exe, Knuckles.exe and Eggman.exe joins him, along with Negagen, who is Exetior's friend and apprentice, and Sark, an alternate dimension demon who also possessed Sonic's body and killed his friends. Sonic.exe Nightmare Beginning Remake Trivia *It was confirmed by Jaiz Koys that he and Sonic.exe are NOT the same person, and that they are two different entities with different backstories. Although Exetior is an alternate version of Exe specifically made for the series, so he technically is Sonic.exe, but not the canon one from the original Creepypasta. *It was revealed that in the NB remake, Exetior will be playable, meaning that he will probably redeem. *It's hard to see any difference between Exetior and Sark without listening to their voices, because they look very similar, except for the fact that Exetior has a darker blue fur, and Sark shares his fur color with the original Sonic. This changed when Sark got a new sprite.